vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nudin the Knowledge-Lusty
Summary Nudin the Knowledge-Lusty was, originally, a rather fat but harmless member of the Council of Magi in Girdlegard, and sovereign of Lios Nudin, the central realm of magic. However, when the council was performing rituals to battle the Perished Land, Nudin was visited in a dream by the spirit of the land itself. The spirit offered prizes of great magical power and knowledge- everything the curious magi could ever hope for- in return for Nudin's servitude. The magi was coerced into joining the side of the undead and their Perished Land, becoming the conduit of the land itself. He slew those who refused to help him as, in his eyes, the Perished Land was the only thing that could save them and the country as a whole. Nudin spread his influence across the land in an attempt to gather souls for the Perished Land to fuel its efforts to battle off the nameless threat from the West. Eventually, Nudin was slain by Tungdil Goldhand and his compatriots at the Blacksaddle. However this was not the end of his interference with Girdlegard- for Nudin lived on in his tools that he used to steal the power of all other magic users in Girdlegard, machalite. His shards collected and stored all magical potency, absorbing it- and pieces of himself, allowing him to possess those that used his power through the years. This includes Narmora the Forgotten and Lot-Ionan the Forebearing, as he attempted to turn the mages towards the side of evil. This effectively makes Nudin (or Nod'onn the Doublefold, as he came to be known) the longest running antagonist of Die Zwierge, having appeared in and influenced the main events of every book up until Triumph of the Dwarves. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Nudin the Knowledge-Lusty, Nod'onn the Doublefold Origin: The Dwarves Gender: Male Age: Many hundreds of years old Classification: Human Magi | Spirit of the Perished Land Powers and Abilities: |-|Nod'onn the Doublefold= Peak Human, Magic, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, BFR, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Danmaku, Deconstruction, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Flight, Paralysis Inducement, Limited Size Manipulation, Body Control, Density Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Text Manipulation, Magic Detection, Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 8), Healing, Surface Scaling, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Transmutation, Sealing, Homing Attack, Clairvoyance, Invisibility, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Information Analysis, likely many others (The Perished Land bestowed on him all spells to the point of any other genius magi never being able to dream of his amount of power) |-|Spirit of the Perished Land= Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Information Analysis, Water Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Possession, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Corruption (Type 1), Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 6, and 8), Dream Manipulation, likely many others Attack Potency: Street level physically (His staff easily pierced through the flesh of regular humans), at least City level+ (Absorbed the magic of the five other magi, one of whom could summon vast storms as an attack to vaporize and tear apart enemies; Nudin telekinetically disassembled the city of Porista to assault the armies of Lothaire and Tilogorn; his shockwaves were crumbling the mountain of Blacksaddle), likely Mountain level (The combined power of the magi was stated to be able to crumble mountains and drain oceans) | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Bestows his old magical powers upon whoever he is possessing) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Moved with enough speed to surprise dwarven warriors equivalent to Boindil the Ireheart and Boendal Hookhand) | Varies (Reliant on whoever he is possessing) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class G via Telekinesis (Lifted and flung the entirety of the city of Porista's masonry as an attack and promptly returned it to its former place) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Endured a physical attack from Andokai the Tempestuous, though was easily killed by the likes of Boindil and Boendal, even if he regenerated seconds later) Stamina: Infinite, so long as he needs eats to sustain the Perished Land he has virtually limitless stamina Range: Extended melee with machalite staff, thousands of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Machalite staff and shards, robes Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; maintains expertise of magic far surpassing what regular magi could never achieve in their centuries-long lifespan- maintains knowledge of practically all the world imparted upon him by the Perished Land Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Canker: Used on Turgur the Fair-Faced, Nudin places a cantankerous disease within the target, both aging them rapidly and rotting them from the inside-out, killing most instantly. * Corrosion: Used on any weapons that attack Nudin, an aura of corrosive energy melts away metal and wood alike. * Petrification: A single word turned Sabora the Softly-Spoken to ice, freezing her veins, and the same turned Lot-Ionan to stone to the point that the spells could not be reversed. * Black Bolt: A casual spell, Nudin merely points his finger and black electricity paralyzes and kills his enemies. * Deconstruction: Nudin tears apart the surrounding landscape, creating tens of thousands of projectiles to destroy his enemies, crushing them underneath and grinding their bones to nothing. * Battlefield Removal: Nudin can teleport vast amounts of targets to and from whatever point he pleases, as displayed with his summoning and banishment of contingents of orcs. * Flight: Much like Andokai, Nudin can project himself through the air or simply levitate. * The Perished Land: As Nudin is in an area, the land is conquered by the Perished Land, which takes the souls of those he kills and turns any dead to revenants, will-less servants of the land. It also forces plants and animals to be hostile. * Stasis: Nudin uses his telekinesis to hold projectiles in air, fling objects, or control the actions of a being. * Charm: Nudin's charms are superior even to Andokai's, who manipulated the minds and hostility of a dwarven kingdom to allow Djerun to enter. Key: Nod'onn the Doublefold | Spirit of the Perished Land NudinbyCheRegas.jpg|Fanart of Nudin done by Che Regas NudinGame.jpg|Nudin as he appears in The Dwarves video game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Age Users Category:Disease Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Ice Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Density Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Curse Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Water Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:The Dwarves Category:Staff Users Category:Spirits Category:Surface Scalers